This invention relates to heat disinfecting appliances for contact lenses and similar small objects, and more particularly relates to such appliances which are plugged directly into an electrical wall outlet.
As described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,521, electrically heated disinfecting appliances for typical soft contact lenses have been developed in generally small units which can be directly plugged into household electrical wall outlets. The generally compact size of these disinfectors allows them to be self-supporting when plugged into the outlet which promotes convenience in regularly disinfecting the contact lenses. Also after disinfection the units may serve as a carrying case for the lenses. Since the lenses are disinfected in the appliance by electrically heating saline solution in which the lenses are submerged, spillage of the electrolytic saline solution in the vicinity of the electrical components can be a shock and fire hazard, particularly when salt and water accumulate immediately adjacent the electrical terminal prongs of the appliance. Such hazards are particularly acute when the cavities for submerging the lenses in saline solution are accessible to refilling with the solution while the appliance is electrically connected into the wall outlet. These hazards are eliminated by disinfecting appliances in accordance with this invention. Additionally, the appliances in accordance with this invention accommodate insertion of conventional removable side-by-side lens storage cases into the appliance for the lens disinfection.